Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series)
The Mortal Kombat X Comic is a series launched and published by DC Comics in association with NetherRealm Studios, serving as a prequel to its namesake game. Following the smash success of the online Injustice: Gods Among Us comics series, Mortal Kombat X is a digital first title, seeing the contents of the comic broken down into multiple chapters before a physical copy is released. The digital chapters can be purchased at either https://www.comixology.com/ or https://www.readdcentertainment.com/ for .99 cents a chapter, while the physical copies sell for $3.99. The storyline of the comic takes place after the events of Mortal Kombat's rebooted timeline, and follows the events of both featured characters in Mortal Kombat X and characters from Mortal Kombat's long history, showing their place in the new timeline. Issues Blood Ties: *Mortal Kombat X Issue 1 (Collects Chapters 1, 2, and 3) *Mortal Kombat X Issue 2 (Collects Chapters 4, 5, and 6) *Mortal Kombat X Issue 3 (Collects Chapters 7, 8, and 9) *Mortal Kombat X Issue 4 (Collects Chapters 10, 11, and 12) Blood Gods: *Mortal Kombat X Issue 5 (Collects Chapters 13, 14, and 15) *Mortal Kombat X Issue 6 (Collects Chapters 16, 17, and 18) *Mortal Kombat X Issue 7 (Collects Chapters 19, 20, and 21) *Mortal Kombat X Issue 8 (Collects Chapters 22, 23, and 24) Blood Island: *Mortal Kombat X Issue 9 (Collects Chapters 25, 26, and 27) *Mortal Kombat X Issue 10 (Collects Chapters 28, 29, and 30) *Mortal Kombat X Issue 11 (Collects Chapters 31, 32, and 33) *Mortal Kombat X Issue 12 (Collects Chapters 34, 35, and 36) Collected Editions *Volume One: Blood Ties (Collects Issues 1-4) *Volume Two: Blood Gods (Collects Issues 5-8) *Volume Three: Blood Island (Collects Issues 9-12) Chapter Synopsis Chapter One: Years ago, a great war between realms brought the universe to the brink of destruction. In their most desperate hour, Earthrealm's champions rallied in strength and spirit-saving their world from the forces of evil. In the years that followed, there existed a peace between realms for the first time since the Mortal Kombat tournaments began. But peace did not last for long... Chapter Two: As Takeda continues to train and study the ways of the Shirai Ryu, Raiden pays Scorpion a visit... and a dangerous new threat emerges. Chapter Three: After horrifically disfiguring himself and massacring the rest of the Shirai Ryu, Fox, possessed by an unknown force, implores Takeda to finish Scorpion... or suffer the same fate as the rest of his clan! Chapter Four: As the daughter of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade, Cassie Cage thinks she's seen it all. But when she finds herself in an illegal MMA deathmatch, Cassie must decide if she's ready for her first taste of Mortal Kombat! Chapter Five: Cassie Cage must take down a surprise (and deadly) opponent--Frost! Meanwhile, Sonya's "discussions" with Kotal Kahn take an unexpected turn... Chapter Six: Witness the stunning rise of Outworld's newest emperor in KOTAL KAHN: SEKRET ORIGIN! Chapter Seven: As the Outworld civil war reaches its breaking point, Emperor Kotal Kahn sends his most trusted warriors to take down the would-be Empress Mileena. But what happens when a surprise kombatant joins the fight? Enter GORO, the Shokan prince! Chapter Eight: In an act of desperation, Kotal Kahn resorts to dangerous blood magic to take down the insurgents. But will it be enough to finish Outworld's champion? Chapter Nine: Sonya's back--and she wants her daughter! Meanwhile, Kano recounts his last encounter with Sub-Zero. Chapter Ten: It's Scorpion vs. Raiden! Plus, learn the tragic backstory of one of the most deadly men on the planet in SCORPION: SEKRET ORIGIN! Chapter Eleven: Scorpion and Raiden must work together to save Takeda from the Neatherrealm's grip. Plus: What happenned to Sub-Zero? And what's REALLY going on with the Kamidogu daggers? All will be revealed! Chapter Twelve: In pursuit of their daughter's kidnappers, Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade make a shocking discovery! Chapter Thirteen: Scorpion and Takeda track down the missing Kamidogu dagger and the man who stole it--Sub-Zero! Chapter Fourteen: Scorpion squares off against Sub-Zero in the epic fight you've been waiting for! Meanwhile, the Shokan army makes their move on Kotal Kahn! Chapter Fifteen: Scorpion and Sub-Zero's clash reaches its epic conclusion! Who will be victorious?? Meanwhile, D'Vorah attempts to parley with the Shokan. Chapter Sixteen: Assassin. Cyborg. Agent of Quan Chi. Witness Kuai Liang's epic journey in SEKRET ORIGIN: SUB-ZERO! Chapter Seventeen: As the Shokan/Oni uprising rocks Outworld, Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage ally with Kotal Kahn in a bloody battle for the ages! Chapter Eighteen: The Shokan/Oni uprising comes to a close as Kotal Kahn goes toe-to-toe with King Gorbak in a matchup of monarchs! Chapter Nineteen: While Kotal Kahn considers his next move against the Shokan, three of his most trusted allies, D'Vorah, Reptile, and Ferra & Torr recall their first encounter with their new emperor in OUTWORLD: SEKRET ORIGIN! Chapter Twenty: Desperate to keep his throne intact, Kotal Kahn does the unthinkable and turns to the Black Dragon for support against the Shokan. Meanwhile, General Reiko pays a visit to Jax! Chapter Twenty-One: Kintaro is faced with a deadly decision. Meanwhile, Scorpion and Takeda journey to the Kang Temple…only to be met by a surprise visitor! Chapter Twenty-Two: Scorpion and Takeda come face-to-face with Havik! What tricks does the Cleric of Chaos have up his sleeve? Chapter Twenty-Three: Witness the untold story of the Johnny Cage/Sonya Blade romance in "Cage Family: Sekret Origin"! Chapter Twenty-Four: Scorpion vs. Havik! Don't miss the shocking conclusion to our 2nd story arc, "Blood Gods"! Chapter Twenty-Five: The clash on Shang Tsung's island takes a shocking turn when Havik reveals his secret weapons. Chapter Twenty-Six: Mileena vs. Skarlet! Reiko vs. Kotal Kahn! The brawl for it all continues as a surprise new character joins the fray! Chapter Twenty-Seven: General Reiko reveals his own blood-soaked origin amidst the chaos at Shang Tsung's Island. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Amidst the chaos arrives Havik's champion...Raiden?! But how can this be? Chapter Twenty-Nine: With all the Kamidogu now in his possession, General Reiko is finally poised to become a Blood God—and his stunning journey is revealed! Chapter Thirty: When one of the most powerful weapons in the universe suddenly appears, Havik's true plan is revealed! Chapter Thirty-One: As the most powerful champions from Earthrealm and Outworld fall to the ultimate power contained within the Amulet of Shinnok, in one final effort, Takeda must use his newly-acquired fighting style to square off against Havik! Chapter Thirty-Two: Hanzo Hasashi faces his inner demon—literally—in a mirror-match to save his own soul! Chapter Thirty-Three: After Scorpion and Havik disappear, all hell breaks loose inside the the throne room! Can Takeda, D'Vorah and the rest of the Outworld crew stand against so many champions possessed by blood magik? Chapter Thirty-Four: With the Blood God destroyed and Havik neutralized, the champions of Earthrealm and Outworld attempt to return to their normal lives…and new forces begin to conspire against them. Chapter Thirty-Five: It's Sub-Zero vs. the entire Cyber Lin-Kuei clan in this one-of-a-kind chapter! Chapter Thirty-Six: In the final chapter of Mortal Kombat X, Sub-Zero attempts to end the cyber threat once and for all...and a surprising ally joins his cause. Trivia *Several panels from the comic's first volume are unlockable backgrounds for profiles in Mortal Kombat X found in the krypt. ru:Комикс MKX Category:Mortal Kombat X Category:Comics Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Series